The Lesson
by Domini Porter
Summary: Occlumency 101 courtesy of Bellatrix Lestrange. Warning: Blackcest, slash.


Bellatrix stared at her, her eyes dark liquid fire. She could feel her sliding inside her head, hot, fluid, licking at her thoughts.

"You have to push me out, Cissy," she murmured, a cruel smile playing at the corners of her mouth. "Don't let me in."

She shuddered as Bellatrix probed more deeply inside her mind. It was a physical sensation; she could feel her gliding through her thoughts. She could taste it, metallic like blood on her tongue. "I can't," she muttered.

"You have to try, my darling," and her voice was soft, serpentine, a low hiss tinged with something else, something she couldn't identify. "You have to try."

Bellatrix stayed inside her, her focus like a finger running lightly over the doors that held back her memories. Her touch was silky; it wove across her brain, dark and sensual. Bella wasn't opening the doors she had tried to firmly secure, but she could feel her toying with the locks. She wasn't certain how she would repel her, didn't know what she would do to keep her away. Bellatrix wasn't even trying yet, not really, she wasn't forcing her way into her thoughts. "I don't know how," she whispered.

"You have to want to," she said and her voice caressed her, making her warm. Bellatrix's presence in her brain grew stronger, she could feel her begin to slip into the gears of the locks, winding around the pins, insinuating herself between the hammers, filling them up. She knew at any moment she would twist inside her and the locks would spring. "Make me go."

"I--"

"Cissy," she murmured again. "Cissy."

She tried to look away from Bellatrix but the power of her eyes rendered her powerless; it was as if she were drawing her resistance away. The feel of her inside, the anticipation, made her weak. She tried to want to force Bellatrix out, tried to make herself want Bellatrix to leave her mind, but the heavy, slippery heat of her there inside of her drugged her.

"Bella," she said, her voice raspy. "Please."

"Please?" she grinned, a hint of malice flitting across her face. Her eyes seemed to open even wider, impossibly wider, and she felt the bolts snap, one by one the doors flew open, and her deepest memories lay spread before Bellatrix like a feast.

Fear coiled in her breast. She hadn't started to look yet, she was enjoying this delicate torment. Narcissa shivered as Bellatrix advanced, her presence inside Narcissa's mind growing stronger the closer she got. "Bella--"

"You have to know how to do it, Cissy," Bellatrix whispered, only inches away. Narcissa could feel her breath as it caressed her skin and she shivered again. "You don't want anyone else inside of you this way."

She was paralyzed by Bellatrix's nearness, she could feel her breath coming faster, raggedly, as Bellatrix leaned in, her eyes piercing Narcissa's, could feel her limbs turning watery as the heat from Bellatrix's mouth spread across her. She could feel her beginning to thumb through her memories and a hot rush of shame, of violation spread through her body. Bellatrix never blinked, her wide mad eyes locked on Narcissa's, their roiling fire making Narcissa falter.

"Bella," she murmured, trying to back away, held in place by the force of Bellatrix's presence.

"Push me out, Cissy," Bellatrix said and her voice was almost dreamlike. "Push me out."

She could feel Bellatrix inside her, stronger now, her presence becoming more insistent, more powerful. She could feel her selecting memories, selecting thoughts, plucking them from their hiding places with her slim white fingers. "Yes," she hissed, "this." Narcissa wavered, faint, and closed her eyes as Bellatrix wove the silk ribbon of herself tightly around that memory, that thing she'd tried to keep locked away from the moment it had entered her brain.

_The bedroom dim, the wind outside howling, causing the trees to scrape their long black branches across the window. Narcissa pressed tightly against the stone mantelpiece, trying to stay quiet, to stay hidden. Her long hair tied back, tucked under her hood, to keep from glimmering in the faint firelight. _

Narcissa gasped. She could feel the coldness on her skin, could smell the thick char of woodsmoke, hear the moan of the wind. Bellatrix laughed, a low, guttural growl. "Push me out, Cissy," she said, her voice mocking. "You don't want me to see."

_Rustling from the far side of the room, her ears attenuated to it. The flickering light casting distorted shadows on the wall, undulating grotesques moving like snakes in the water, the smell of smoke fading, the warm smell of blood and sex seeping into her_.

"You don't want anyone else inside you this way," Bellatrix repeated, Narcissa could feel her brushing lightly against her skin, could feel her cool fingertips fluttering lightly up and down her arms, she couldn't separate the sensation from the rough stone mantel in her memory, couldn't separate the heat of the fire from the heat of Bellatrix's body pressing imperceptibly to hers. "You don't want them to see these things, Cissy. What would they think?" There was a subtle, cruel amusement in her voice. Her fingers slid up Narcissa's arms, pausing just briefly at the hollow of her throat. Bellatrix was so close to her, her mouth so close, her breath so unbearably hot.

_The shadows moving faster on the wall, the moaning wind beginning to mix with the soft moans from the bed, Narcissa's hands fumbling quickly beneath her robe, her eyes locked on the soft form twisting on the bed, her breath coming rapidly, heavily, the sounds from the far side of the room a counterpoint to the raging gusts outside, the fading firelight casting a dull red glow across white skin, glinting gold off sweat and sex._

"Bella," she moaned faintly.

"_Bella," she whispered_.

"Push me out, Cissy," Bellatrix murmured, so near Narcissa could feel Bellatrix's lips brushing her own.

_The shadows pausing, the bodies pausing, even the firelight and the wind seeming to pause. A low, growling laugh, then a higher gasp from the bed, Narcissa's hands moving fervently across her body. Bellatrix aware of her, Bellatrix surely going to turn on the lights, to expose her._

"You have to," she whispered. "It's the only way."

Narcissa whimpered. Bellatrix's hands snaked up into her hair, tangling in it. Her mouth was nearly pressed against Narcissa's, her body pushed close, Narcissa could feel her pulse.

_A soft voice about to speak, then the sound of Bellatrix silencing it, Narcissa could barely make out Bellatrix's head lowering to the girl's mouth to capture anything she might have been about to say. The fire suddenly springing back to life, illuminating their bodies, the girl's legs tangled in Bellatrix's, her body prone beneath her, Bellatrix running her hands up and down the girl's smooth white flesh, Narcissa able to see even through the red light the scarlet marks left by Bellatrix's mouth. The fire in her blood roaring, swelling, incinerating her as her hands sought release_.

"Push me out, Cissy," Bellatrix moaned, forcing Narcissa's body hard against hers.

Narcissa couldn't tell whether it was part of the memory, the scent of Bellatrix filling her mouth, her nose, the heat on her skin, was it the fire or was Bellatrix pressing herself against her, the heat in her body, was it from then, or was it now?

"_Bella,"_

"Bella," she cried softly.

_The girl on the bed moaning, the shadows rippling faster, the bodies glimmering like dull suns, Narcissa's fingers feverish, her breath so shallow she thought she would faint, and then Bellatrix crying out, her voice like poisoned honey thick and sensual, Narcissa's senses overwhelmed with it, overwhelmed with the heavy scent of sex, of smoke, Narcissa biting her lip to keep from screaming Bellatrix's name, biting her lip so hard she could taste blood on her tongue._

"You don't want this," Bellatrix purred, forcing her tongue into Narcissa's mouth.

_You want this, Cissy_.

Narcissa was lost between realities, the tangled sensations of the present and the past knotting tightly around her, Bellatrix's mouth hot, violent on hers, biting her lip so hard she could taste blood on her tongue, Bellatrix's hands pulling hard on her hair, _the girl moaning, the smell of woodsmoke, the scratch of branches at the window_, Bellatrix pushing her hard against the stone mantel, _bodies like dull suns_, Narcissa's hands fumbling under her robes, _you want this, Cissy_, Bellatrix laughing even as she tore at Narcissa's skin, tore at her, forced her hands to the place Narcissa had been seeking, _you want this, Cissy_.

She cried out softly again, Bellatrix laughing malevolently, tearing her robes open. "You need to learn to stop it," she hissed. "You need to learn, Cissy."

"I--"

"What if it was someone else?" Bellatrix murmured. "Your husband? What if he had seen?"

Narcissa shuddered, though she wasn't sure if it was from the thought of Lucius discovering her most carefully hidden thoughts or if it was from Bellatrix's mouth biting at the tender flesh of her breast, Bellatrix's fingers forcing inside her body.

"What would dear Lucius think, Cissy?" She thrust hard, Narcissa cried out, pressing Bellatrix to her body. "You must learn."

"Yes," she whimpered. "I must."

"You don't want anyone else inside you, do you?"

"No," she gasped. "Nobody else."

"Then we have to keep practicing, don't we?"

Narcissa cried out again as Bellatrix bit down on her, her hot mouth, her slender fingers making her scream.

"Don't we, Cissy?"

"Yes, oh yes," she breathed, the air shuddering out of her body. "Yes, Bella."

"Good," Bellatrix growled. She released her, Narcissa sliding to the ground, gasping for breath. "I only want to protect you, Cissy darling." She knelt down and stroked Narcissa's hair out of her face. "To keep you safe."

She nodded dumbly, still trying to control her breathing. She could still feel Bellatrix in her mind, sliding liquid through her thoughts. She was retreating, softly, gently.

"I love you, Cissy," she whispered. "You need me, don't you?"

"Yes," Narcissa managed to choke.

"Good girl," she murmured, and kissed her softly. She stood up and walked out of the room. Narcissa could feel her presence lingering inside her head for a moment, before it slipped quietly away.


End file.
